Lactosamine is one of the most common components of natural oligosaccharides which plays essential roles in important biological events. In the structures of natural oligosaccharides and glycoconjugates, the amino group of lactosamine residues is acylated providing N-acetyllactosamine or N-lipophilic acylated lactosamine derivatives. Several glycosaminoglycan structures combine lactosamine components in N-sulfated forms which are also involved in the development of numerous human diseases.
The chemical preparation of lactosamine derivatives is rather challenging via glycosylation chemistries due to the extremely low nucleophilicity of hydroxyl groups at C-4 position of N-acetylglucosamine derivatives. The yields of procedures based upon the 4-O-galactosylation of glucosamine derivatives are always low independently from the applied glycosylation chemistries.
N-Acetyllactosamine itself has often been the major synthetic target for chemists. Thus, numerous different approaches have been described providing the targeted compound via chromatography during multi-step syntheses of protected intermediates.1,3 In all cases, the overall yield remained low and the synthetic processes inefficient.
Enzymatic approaches for the preparation of N-acetylactosamine using both glycosidases and glycosyltransferases has been described, which could not provide the very base of economical large-scale production processes.2,9 
The present invention provides an excellent method for the replacement of the low yielding 4-O galactosylation of glucosamine acceptors by using lactulose as a precursor for the preparation of numerous lactosamine derivatives.
It is known from literature, that Heyns rearrangement of ketosyl amines results the formation of aldosamines in various yields10,11. The stereoselectivity of the reaction depends mainly on the structure of amines used for the formation of ketosyl amines.
The reaction sequence has been performed using benzyl amine and in the mixture of products only gluco isomer was present.12 
The present invention provides novel lactosamine derivatives that can be prepared from the crude reaction mixture after the Heyns rearrangement with a highly economic way. The formed novel products could be used for the manufacture of lactosamine, N-acetyllactosamine, and various salts of lactosamine in industrial scales.